


Panic

by teamchasez



Category: NSYNC, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: JC Chasez has to do some crawling after his girlfriend catches him in a not so flattering embrace with an old girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

JC Chasez pushed people out of his way as he fought to break through the crowd. His eyes never left the fleeing woman in the dark blue dress. Her curled blonde hair bounced as she walked quicker in heels than he’d ever seen before.

‘The things we women do to look beautiful.’ Rachel had told him only a couple hours before as she pulled on her silver heels securing the strap around her ankle.

‘You are always beautiful.’ He had replied, pulling her from the chair and into his arms, kissing her softly. He knew she hated wearing heels and was much happier in a pair of flip flops.

Right now, he was happy she was wearing heels. If she had been in anything else, he knew she would have been long gone. The crowd had seemingly parted for her, allowing her to easily escape the room. But it was against him. Bodies closed in again, slowing him down. It created a widening gap between him and Rachel that he needed to desperately close.

“Damnit,” he muttered as the path in front of him closed again. At this point he was beyond caring if he shoved bodies out of his way or was less than apologetic. None of these people in the room mattered to him like the woman he was trying to chase down.

His heart was thumping wildly in his chest. A sliver of dread surrounded it. The look on Rachel’s face before she turned away from him was etched upon his heart. This was bad. And the longer it took him to get to her was more time for the thoughts in Rachel’s head to solidify. He couldn’t allow that to happen. He couldn’t allow her to think what she was probably thinking about him. 

JC made it from the ball room and into the lobby. His eyes frantically searched for Rachel. Fear gripped his heart when his search came up empty. ‘Where’d she go?’ His mind questioned. He glanced at the main doors to the outside but he vetoed it immediately, especially when he saw the glass covered with rain drops. A streak of lightning lit up the sky and he briefly wondered when it had started storming.

Terror must have shown on his face for the concierge at the main desk caught his eye, giving a slight nod to his left. JC wasted no time with a thank you, just took off down the hall. He heard the pinging of the elevator and caught sight of Rachel rushing into the car, mindless of those trying to get off.

“Rachel!” JC yelled and started running down the hall. The two couples that had just exited the elevator, quickly stood against the wall, allowing him to pass. He didn’t stop to thank them; didn’t even spare them a glance. “Please wait!”

The doors started sliding shut. He lounged for the doors, barely edging his arm through causing the doors to immediately open. His sigh of relief was cut short when Rachel made a move to slip passed him.

“No,” JC snagged Rachel around the waist, stopping her from leaving and the doors slid close again and started its assent. It pained him when she started struggling in his arms and he decided to release her. Giving up one small battle, but he wasn’t going to lose the war.

He stared at her, willing her to meet his gaze but her eyes stared stubbornly at the numbers. He knew she was wishing them to go faster. And he sent up his own prayer of thanks their room was on one of the top floors. The silence in the car was deafening, broken up on by the thunder rumbling outside. It was completely the opposite of the ride down earlier. 

JC had held Rachel in his arms, her back pressed against his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist. He had nuzzled her neck, whispering in her ear; silly things that made her giggle, sexual things that made her blush and not meet the gaze of the other occupants riding with them.

And now…

‘And now she wishes she could be anywhere but here with me,’ he thought. The words made his heart hurt. And he knew he had to make her see, make her understand that while she did in fact see what she thought she saw, he wasn’t the instigator and it didn’t mean anything.

“Rachel…”

“Don’t.”

He swallowed his words at Rachel’s sharp reply. It wasn’t so much her tone that silenced him, but the look on her face when she finally met his gaze. The breath whooshed from him at the pained expression littering her face; her eyes glossy with unshed tears. At that moment he wanted to do nothing more than to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness. He wanted to take what was coming to him for ever being the one to put that look on her beautiful face.

Silence reigned in the car again as it slowly rose toward the final destination. JC kept his eyes firmly on Rachel, working out the words he wanted to say. This was bigger than the time he got caught up in the studio in his basement writing and forgot he was supposed to meet her for dinner. That had earned him time in the dog house, especially after she sat at the table with an empty chair, a warming glass of wine and a burning candle. He had royally messed up this time. Missing dinner was nothing compared to having your girlfriend see you kissing another woman on the night you planned to propose.

‘You are fucked, Chasez,’ JC said to himself, jumping slightly as a particularly loud rumble of thunder shook the building. There was no way around this. He was sure there were no words he could sweet talk her with. And what could he say? ‘I’m sorry Rachel, my lips just happened upon hers? It meant nothing.’

He clenched his fist in anger. It did mean nothing! He wanted to go back in time and warn himself not to get involved with Beth. Sure she had a pretty face and a great body, but that’s where her attributes ended. Even though they dated briefly, five years ago, Beth was still able to show up where he was unexpected and unannounced. It didn’t matter that he had a longtime girlfriend. The same girlfriend he had broken up with Beth for. 

JC sighed. Five years. He had been with Rachel for five years. They had lasted through the rise of ‘NSYNC in the United States; their seemingly overnight success. Rachel was as easily recognized as himself and even Justin. It made it a little challenging but never once did they think about calling it quits. He loved her and none of this meant anything without her. He needed her in his life more than he needed music. He just needed to make her see it.

He turned toward her and opened his mouth. Before he could speak, the building shook heavily as thunder boomed across the night. He saw Rachel jump at the sound and moved closer to her. He laid a comforting hand on Rachel’s arm, cringing when he saw the glare. With a sigh he let his hand drop.

“Please let me explain, Rach-“

“No,” Rachel said, crossing her arms. She took another step away from JC to off set the one he took in her direction. She glanced at the numbers and willed them to move faster. She wanted to get to the safety of her room, away from prying eyes, listening ears and wagging tongues. Where she could cry without everyone knowing. If only she could stop JC from following her but she knew short of bodily harm, he’d be there with her. And she didn’t want to see him, didn’t want to hear his excuses.

She was mad. She was furious. She was embarrassed and hurt. To see her boyfriend kissing another woman – the same woman that’s followed him for years – almost stalking. A woman he’s had a previous relationship with. And even though she knew the extent of their relationship… she bit her lip. To have it happen in front of their friends, business associates, members of the press. If they weren’t watching JC and Beth kiss, they were watching her. Waiting to see her reaction. As she thought about it, she could almost see them salivating over the juicy gossip. 

Trouble with Joshel.

Joshel, the name the media gave her and JC’s relationship when they were talked about. It came from a combination of JC’s first name, Joshua and her name. She figured it was easier to say that than JC and Rachel all the time. It didn’t bother them, figured it could be worse. They just didn’t understand why everyone wanted to know the personal, intimate details of their relationship.

‘Everyone’s gonna know the private details now,’ Rachel thought glumly, knowing that articles were be posting online; probably even photos. The image popped into her head. Beth’s arms around JC’s neck, one hand cupping the back of his head, her lips firmly pressed to his. Her eyes slid close and a tear escaped as the hurt washed over her again.

She brought her hand to cover her mouth, hoping to muffle the sob that threatened to escape. The strong, tough bravado she was trying to pull off was slowly cracking. She sensed rather than saw JC moving closer to her. But before she could hold out a hand to ward him off, she stumbled as the car abruptly stopped.

JC reached out, grabbing the railing as the car came to a complete stop. It felt as if someone pulled the emergency stop. Just as suddenly the interior lights clicked off enveloping them into darkness.

~*~

“JC’s in the doghouse now,” Chris whistled shaking his head as he watched JC rush from the room after Rachel. People surrounding the show were still silent, watching everything unfold. But the whispered quickly started as JC left the room. He saw cell phones being put to ears and fingers gliding effortlessly over keypads as they shot off text messages to everyone in their contact list.

“I think it’s gonna be worse than the doghouse,” Justin said as the rest of the friends converged together. “Did you see Rachel’s face? I’m not sure how JC’s gonna make this up to her. If he even can…”

“Come on, Guys.” Lance spoke up. “You know this isn’t going to break them up. A stupid kiss isn’t going to mess up five years together.”

“I don’t know… I didn’t exactly see him fighting her off,” Joey said. “Not that she was giving him much of a chance.”

“Shut your mouth,” Melissa glared at her boyfriend. “You know damn well the last thing JC would ever do is hurt Rachel.”

“What do you think just happened here, Mel? I didn’t see Rachel smiling and laughing.” Joey said softly.

Melissa blew out a breath trying not to lose her own temper. It took everything she had plus Joey’s arm on her to keep her from running after Rachel. “If any of you idiots believe that JC would actually… do this…” She broke off shaking her head, feeling her anger bubbling to the surface.

“Bambina…”

“Don’t Bambina me!” Melissa snapped. “When has JC given any indication that he wasn’t completely and disgustingly happy in his relationship? That he didn’t love Rachel with everything he has? Do you really think that fake… whore would be able to pull JC away?”

“Calm down, Mel,” Justin spoke up. “Easy. People are listening.”

Melissa’s mouth immediately shut as she glanced around the room. She glared at anyone making eye contact with her. But she knew ears were listening. They were always listening.

“We know JC would never do that.” Lance told her softly as the group moved closer together. “But this is going to be blasted all over. It might get worse before it gets better.”

“Everyone’s going to be talking about this. JC’s gonna be fielding questions about it. Hell, we’re gonna be asked questions about it.”

“Rachel should have ripped her away from JC by her extensions and tossed her to the ground,” Chris spoke up, taking a drink from his glass. “Now that would have been great.”

“Like Rachel would create a scene. But that’s what I wanted to do.” Melissa said, grabbing a drink from a passing waiter. “Why was she even here? How did she even get in?”

“Hard to tell, Bambina,” Joey wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to his side. He kissed the side of her head. “She’s crazy. She’s crazy and obsessed with JC.”

“Where’d she even go?” Melissa asked as she scanned the room. “Hit and run?”

Lance nodded, “Probably. There’ll be cell phone photos with the articles. Someone probably even took a video. She got what she came for, stirred the pot, caused a scene and left. She figured she put a crack in JC and Rachel’s-“

“Joshel’s,” Chris broke in, the grin evident in his words.

Lance rolled his eyes at the older man. “It’s gonna take something bigger than this to come between those two.”

“They are disgustingly in love,” Justin pointed out. He sighed shoving his hands in the pockets of his slacks. “It’s like she knew she needed to mess up tonight for them.”

“Why?” Four pairs of eyes turned toward the youngest member of the group.

Justin grimaced realizing what he had just said. Bringing the group closer together he kept his voice lowered. “JC is… was going to propose tonight.”

Four jaws dropped to the ground at Justin’s words.

“Damnit,” Chris cursed and finished the rest of his drink. “Of course he was.”

“Oh,” Melissa gasped feeling tears prick the back of her eyes. “Damnit,” she pressed her finger tips underneath her eyes in hopes of stopping the tears before they ruined her make up. There was a surge of happiness that rushed through her at Justin’s words. Her friend was getting engaged! But it was quickly squashed remembering the earlier events.

“About time,” Lance muttered, shaking his head. “He’s only been fielding that question for how long?”

“Ever the perfectionist figured he’d wait another five years to realize it was the real thing.” Joey fought to stop fidgeting. He and Melissa had been dating a few months less than JC and Rachel, having met Melissa through Rachel. Marriage had crossed his mind a lot in the past year, but when he sat and thought about it, he wasn’t sure it was the right time for them. The group was super busy with appearances, touring, interviews. It was crazy. They were used to it, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t crazy.

“Is that the Fatone Ten-Year-Plan?” Melissa gave him a sideways glance, humor sparkling in her eyes.

Joey grinned, “You know it.” It had been a joke the past couple of months when Joey answered a question about his relationship with Melissa. He had told the interviewer that even though they had been dating for a little over four years, he wasn’t ready to pop the question yet. He had jokingly said he was giving it another four or so years; to which the interviewer replied with the ten year plan. 

“Should we go and make sure JC’s not dangling off a balcony?” Lance asked breaking the silence the group had fallen into. 

“I’m not sure I want to get in between Rachel and JC, especially when Rachel’s mad.” Chris piped up. “She’d probably turn her anger toward me.”

“Chicken.” Justin grinned.

“I don’t see you rushing to help,” Chris shot.

“I ain’t stupid. JC’s on his own.”

Their joking was cut short when the entire room plunged into darkness causing everyone to freeze. When no emergency lights turned on confusion settled upon the room.

“Joey, kindly remove your hand from that part of my anatomy,” Melissa said.

“Sorry,” Joey grinned into the darkness. He moved his hands back to her waist, holding tight not wanting to let her go and get separated.

“What happened?” Lance asked as small lights started popping up here and there as people pulled out their cell phones using the backlights to see.

“Must have lost power,” Justin flipped his phone open casting a small glare to their circle. “I don’t know why the generator didn’t kick on. Or even the emergency lights.”

“So what do we do? Stay here? Try to go to our rooms?”

“And walk up all those flights of….shit!” Chris cursed allowed. “Any chance that Rachel would have ran up the steps instead of getting on an elevator?”

“Fuck,” Justin’s curse followed Chris’s question. “There’s a chance they already made it to the floor and got off.”

“Not likely, they haven’t been gone that long.”

“We need to get to the elevator,” Melissa’s voice rose, almost panicky. “They could be trapped in there.”

“Mel, Bambina,” Joey stopped her from moving away. “How do you expect to find the elevator? We don’t even know which one they used. If they used one. We can’t even produce enough light to make it from this room. Hell I don’t even know which direction the door is in.”

“Joey’s right,” Lance spoke up. “They might not even be in the elevator. Even with the light from Justin’s phone, I can barely see you guys, let alone be able to make it across the room. We need to stay right here.”

Melissa sighed, sinking back into Joey. She didn’t like the fact that they were just standing there in the darkness doing nothing while their friends might be in trouble.

“We try to help Bambina, we might be the ones needing help,” Joey whispered in her ear. “They’ll get some lights turned back on. Once they do, we’ll try to find them.”

“Okay. I just hope Rachel didn’t completely kick JC out and they are alone right now.”

“Come on Mel,” Justin spoke up trying to lighten the mood. “You know JC; Rachel won’t be able to shake him. They are probably together and Rachel’s giving him the silent treatment.”

“Speaking of,” Chris broke in. “Why do women think the silent treatment is a punishment? It’s not. A woman shutting her mouth - a reward.”

“Ow!” Justin rubbed his arm from the slap. 

“Sorry Justin, that was supposed to be for Chris,” Melissa said and reached out again where she knew Chris was. She swung her arm connecting with a suit jacket. When the proper voice yelped she grinned triumphantly.

“And you wonder why you’re still single.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

JC leaned against the back of the elevator. The car still cast in darkness. He kept waiting for some sort of emergency lights to kick on, but everything stayed dark. The storm still reigned on outside, JC could hear the crack of thunder. It sounded like it was right on top of them.

“The emergency lights should have come on by now,” JC spoke. He waited but received no answer. He didn’t expect one. Rachel had shut him down, the darkness helping her cause. If he didn’t know any better, he would have guessed he was alone. And that wasn’t a very good feeling.

He brought his knees up to his chest, resting his arms on them, his fingers loosely clasped. His leaned his head back against the wall and sighed. This was not how he imagined the night would go. He had envisioned tears of course, but not this kind. These tears cut him to the quick. 

He cursed himself for not taking care of Beth before it went too far. But she always showed up sporadically and always just long enough to cause trouble. She was hard to pin down but lately she was showing up more and more. It was like she knew what he was planning to do, which was impossible. Only Justin knew he was planning to propose. He didn’t think he acted differently to give anything away.

But he felt different; like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He toyed with the idea of proposing for awhile now; had known for a long time that Rachel was it for him. She was the one. To go through what they did, the craziness of their success, the rumors in the gossip magazines, even those who disliked her on principle for the sole fact that she dated him.

Some fans had been harsh, hating her just because she was with him. They tore her apart piece by piece. Ridiculing her appearance, the way she dressed, the way she fixed her hair, her weight. Even the way she always seemed to be around. It was endless. 

It tore her down sometimes; leaving her in tears as she read what was being said about her. It tore at him too. Here were people who didn’t even know Rachel, making assumptions without even knowing the person. It made him angry because he knew if they actually knew her, they wouldn’t be talking about her that way. It took them awhile before they were finally able to brush off the cattiness Internet postings and ignore any derogatory remarks. 

A little while longer and they were able to laugh at the gossip that was published in the checkout aisle rags. They were secure with each other, in love and smart enough to know never to trust anything they read. Magazines were out to make a buck and they’d publish anything, true or not.

With the latest tour coming to an end in a couple months, followed by a hesitantly agreed upon ‘break’, JC knew it was the perfect time. The temporary hiatus would give them time to get married and concentrate on just them, on being a couple without worrying about a tour schedule, a video shoot or an interview. They could be just JC and Rachel.

‘Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Scott Chasez.’

JC let a smile grace his lips at the thought. He thought about how it would feel to slip the ring on her finger; to have a matching one slipped onto his; to give her his name, to make it all official and let the world know that he belonged to her and she to him.

The smile faltered as he remembered the ring in his pocket. The one he carefully extracted from his bag and removed from the velvet box. There would have been no way he could carry around the box in his pocket without causing some questioning looks. His hand went to his pocket often to clasp around the loose ring to make sure it was still there. And he recalled the thrill that shot through his body each time he felt the ring in his hand.

He rubbed his face, emotions overwhelming him. How could he go from feeling like he was on top of the world, the luckiest man ever to feeling like he was one step above the gutter barely hanging on? What made it worse was it wasn’t his fault.

‘Your lips were on hers.’ His mind pointed out.

‘But I didn’t kiss her! She kissed me!’

‘Doesn’t matter. Your lips were touching hers, therefore you were kissing her.’

‘I wasn’t kissing her.’ JC stated firmly. His lips may have been on hers, but he wasn’t the one who put them there. He wasn’t a willing participant. Beth had come out of nowhere. He had no time to react before she was in his space wrapping her body around his as close as she could get. By the time he was able to get himself untangled. Rachel was already rushing away.

He banged his head against the wall and sighed. He needed to think of something, do something to get Rachel to talk to him. He needed to explain his side, what happened how it was different than what she saw. This was not going to ruin their relationship; he wouldn’t let it. 

*~*~*~*

The silence in the elevator was deafening. The storm created havoc outside, but inside the dark car, not a word was spoken. Rachel had slid down the wall to sit on the floor awhile ago to give her feet a rest. She hated wearing heels, they killed her feet. When she was able to get away with not wearing heels to an awards show she jumped at the chance. And when they were seated at a table instead of rows of chairs, her heels were kicked off first thing.

She closed her eyes and leaned her temple against the wall of the elevator. If it wasn’t for the rustling of clothing when JC shifted, Rachel could almost assume she was alone. And even if she was angry and upset with him, she was glad he was here. She didn’t want to be alone in the dark elevator. She didn’t want to talk to him, but she was happy he was there.

Rachel prided herself on being a likeable person. There weren't many people who disliked her - for an actual legitimate reason aside from the fact that she dated JC. She didn't hate many people. There was the one photographer who always managed to get her bad side. (Which JC swears there isn't one.) She hated one of the female writers in Teen Beat who never had a good thing to say about her - ever. And she hated Beth Phillips. The woman who swore she stole JC from.

And sometimes when Rachel would stop and think about it, it was true. She didn't go out and try. She didn't sit down and work out a game plan to win another woman's boyfriend. It just happened. Contrary to what Beth believed and the rumors she had spread in the beginning, Rachel didn't sleep with JC. They didn't even share so much as a kiss. She wasn't the type to be 'the other woman'.

She could still remember the feel of the hard uncomfortable chairs in the airport terminal. Could still hear the irate voices of passengers as their plane was delayed again. Their original departure time had long since passed. She had just sighed and continued reading her book. She hadn't gotten very far when more loud voices penetrated her brain. These weren't angry though. They were laughing and carrying on. She looked up across the terminal and caught site of five boys, who upon first glance looked to be no older than teenagers, huddled together. Her interest was definitely piqued when she saw one holding a video camera. She couldn't see what they were doing but it looked like they were passing something out. 

Rachel had watched curiously as the tall, lanky brunette tossed his head back and emptied something in his mouth. She stared, unabashedly, as he then proceeded to run around the terminal. She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped. She covered her mouth trying to hide it. He had looked like such a moron.

Even when he collapsed on a chair she had been unable to stop staring. Three of the other boys started running much like the first had all the while the same boy still recorded. They laughed and tripped over each other.

She sighed softly remembering how JC had caught her eye. Her heart had stumbled at the grin he sent; the corner of his eyes crinkling; his eyes twinkling with laughter. At that moment, her heart had been lost. 

Awhile later, he had sat down next to her in the vacant seat, smiling a softer version of his grin from earlier and introduced himself. And that opened the floodgates. They had talked and laughed until it was time for her plane to leave. The plane ride had been lonely, her thoughts never leaving JC.

They didn't speak again until six months later when they ran into each other in Orlando. They had lunch together and it was there she realized he was dating Beth. Feeling a little played, she told him she wasn't 'the other woman' material. She wasn't going to help him cheat on anybody. She left him sitting there by himself.

It was a week later she ran into him again in almost the exact spot. He had told her he'd been waiting a week in hopes to see her again. He had broken up with his girlfriend and wanted to take her out on a date. He had looked almost scared waiting for her answer and when she yes, his face lit up reminding her of his grin in the airport. She had taken his hand and they never looked back.

It had been rough trying to start a relationship when one half spent most their time across the ocean. But they wrote and talked on the phone. When they flew back to the States for good she has gathered her best friend Melissa and met them at the airport; their own little welcome home party.

The beginning was crazy as their popularity skyrocketed. Interviews and performances galore here and there. At times the group had no idea where they were. That definitely took time away from their relationship, but what really hurt was being unable to go out to eat or to a movie. As soon as JC was recognized it was instant chaos.

They'd taken to staying in on 'dates'. Ordering food to be delivered or picking something up from a favorite eatery, and vegging in front of the television with a stack of movies or at the table with a board game or deck of cards. Sometimes date night would get interrupted when one of the guys (usually all of them) would stop in.

It hadn't taken Beth long to start showing up. At first they brushed it off thinking it was a coincidence but when it continued to happen, especially when Rachel wasn't around, they knew it wasn't. She saddle up with JC, smiling like they were old friends. She'd give him lingering touches and sultry looks. She'd never taken the hint that JC just wasn't interested.

She couldn't describe what she felt when she saw Beth and JC kissing. It felt like someone had punched her in the stomach and she couldn't breath. To stand there and watch the man she loved kiss someone else. It would have hurt less if someone had hit her with a hammer. 

She had an eyeful of her best friend, boyfriend, lover kissing someone else and then a roomful of people watching her wanting to see what she would do. She did the only thing her mind was telling her to do - run. She needed to get away, go somewhere where there were no cameras. As she ran from the room the picture still followed her; Beth’s body molded to his, how her arms wrapped around his neck and the way her fingers threaded through his hair, her hips canted in a way that cradled his. 

Humiliation washed over her, thinking of the people what watched everything happen. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and brought her knees to her chest. Her body contorted in as tight of a ball as she could. A sob escaped despite her best efforts to hold it back and once the dam was broken there was no stopping the tears. They streamed down her face in torrents. Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her away from the wall of the elevator and into a warm, solid chest. Rachel couldn’t even find it in herself to fight him. She sank against JC’s chest, her tears soaking into his suit.

“Shhh,” JC murmured tightening his arms around her, squeezing her. He sat on the floor and pulled her into his lap. His heart broke hearing the painful cries Rachel emitted. It hurt worse knowing he was the cause. And he vowed, as he sat in the darkened elevator, holding his crying girlfriend, he would never hurt her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

“No. absolutely not.” Lance shook his head.

“You got fifty on no?” Joey asked with a skeptical glance in Lance’s general direction. The room was still dark the emergency lights yet to kick on. Without the air conditioner the room grew hot and stuffy quick. He had lost his jacket a long time ago and unbuttoned his cuffs and pushed his sleeves up. It brought little relief.

“Oh yeah,” Lance told his best friend, stretching his legs out in front of him. When they realized it was going to take awhile to get the power back on, the group decided to sit right where they stood. He would have liked a wall to lean back on.

“Oh well, your money,” Joey shrugged. “Bambina?”

“I’m with Lance. No way.”

“What!” Joey exclaimed. “Come on. How could you possible say that?”

“Simple.” Melissa shrugged. “Rachel’s my best friend. I know her. She will not have sex in an elevator.”

“You underestimate the power of JC. He can be persuasive.”

“Just what has JC persuaded you to do?” Melissa looked at her boyfriend. “Has he persuaded you to have sex in an elevator?”

Joey choked. “No. Chris?”

“No JC hasn’t persuaded me to have sex in an elevator either.” Chris says calmly. “And I’m gonna put fifty on yes. Why? Because I sure as hell hope he’s having a helluva lot better time then we are. At least one of us is getting some.”

“Justin?”

“No Dawg.” Justin spoke up. “No way. Rachel’s a good girl and JC’s a private person. They won’t do that.”

“So three nays and two yays,” Joey says. “If the rolls were reversed and me and Mel were in there what would you guys bet?”

“Sucker’s bet man.” Chuckles came from their circle.

“You guys would be doing it in a heart beat.”

“Without a doubt.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence guys,” Melissa blushed. 

“Are you kidding, you guys can’t keep your hands off each other. The two of you alone in a dark elevator and no security cameras?” Justin said. “You’d be naked in a heartbeat.”

“Joey’s screams would be heard throughout the place.” Chris added.

“I’m not a screamer.” Joey told them causing them all to break out into laughter. “What?’

“Seriously Dawg, you out scream the heavy metal songs I put on to drown your ass out.”

“Lies. All lies.”

“Damn,” Justin cursed as he glanced at his phone to check the time. He hadn’t messed with it trying to preserve the battery.

“What’s up?” Lance asked staring at Justin whose face was lit up by the backlight on his phone.

“Brit just text. Said lots of reports just popped up all over the Net about the demise of Joshel.”

Lance scoffed and rolled his eyes. He gazed the shadows in the room. “Bunch of vultures.

“Bunch of bullshit,” Justin spat. “I don’t know how she keeps showing up everywhere. How’s she getting past security?”

“Ten to one she’s sleeping with someone on our security team.” Joey said pulling out his own phone to look at his messages. He gritted his teeth seeing one asking for Rachel’s phone number. He sent a not-so-nice reply.

“What is it with you and betting?” Chris asked deciding that since everyone else was looking at their phones, to pull his out as well. “My mom says she can’t believe JC and Rachel broke up.” He sent a reply stating that it was untrue. As he pressed send, he hoped that was true. But the five of them really had no idea.

“Do you guys think this will break them up?” Melissa asked softly. She laid her head on Joey’s shoulder and threaded her arm through his. “I don’t like to think that something like this could ruin a five year relationship, especially since we know the type of woman Beth is.”

“Don’t worry Bambina,” Joey pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “This won’t break them up. It will take a lot more than this to come between them.”

“I’m with Joey,” Lance said snapping his phone shut. Rumors always brought people out of the woodwork, especially ones you haven’t spoken too in a long time. He answered his sister’s text; everyone else was just looking for inside information. “It will take a lot to come between them, if it’s even possible.”

“JC might be groveling for a bit, but I don’t think this will be an issue. You know how disgustingly in love they are. It’s sickening to watch.” Chris spoke and the guys knew he was teasing. They teased JC and Rachel every chance they got. But they were jealous of what they had found with each other. How even in this crazy mess they were able to find their other half and make it work when they didn’t know which end was up sometimes.

“Bigger issue is how Beth keeps turning up and being able to pull this shit.” Justin said. “This will probably open up JC and Rachel’s eyes that this is a problem that’s only going to get worse. Of course Beth made a mistake tonight, she showed her hand. They know what she’s doing and now it’s not going to work.”

“True, Rachel and JC will know what to look for now and when Beth pulls something again, it won’t create this big of a spectacle.”

The group fell silent as they each thought about their friends. Even though they all were ninety-nine percent sure this wouldn’t come between Rachel and JC there was still an inkling in the back of their minds that this could end their relationship. They weren’t sure how to handle that if it happened. How could they help their friends recover from the end of a five year relationship and one that was as close as theirs? Whose side would they be on? How could they handle being friends with both parties?

“In the event of a Joshel split,” Joey said, breaking the silent. “Who is next? Lancel, Justel, Rachtopher or –”

“Finish that and you’re a dead man,” Melissa told him.

Silence reigned in their group again. 

“Fifty on Justel.”

*~*~*~*

The sobs had faded away in the elevator; all that was left were soft hiccupping breathes. Neither person spoke. They just held each other in the silence. JC continued to stroke her hair. His head rested against hers; savoring holding her. He released a small sigh hoping the fact that she was still in his arms was a good sign.

Rachel’s eyes slid shut as she listened to his heart beat beneath her ear. While she was crying her arms had snaked around his waist. She pressed her palms into his back, holding him close. His arms tightened around her and she felt his lips brush the top of her head. She released a sigh, sinking deeper into JC.

“I knew I loved you when we returned from Europe and you met us at the airport with a cooler full of the foods we had missed,” a smile played at his lips as he remembered.

“But that was months before you told me!” Rachel picked her head up to stare at him. The darkness made it impossible to make out his features.

JC smiled and reached a hand up, tentatively feeling for her face. His fingers brushed against her cheek and he pushed the tendrils of her hair behind her ear. “I know. But I didn’t want to say it too soon and scare you away.”

Rachel fell silent, laying her head back down on JC’s chest, a smile on her face. “Melissa thought I was crazy,” she said after awhile breaking the silence again. “Searching Orlando for all the things you had mentioned on the phone and in your letters that you missed, that the guys missed. And Chris had some pretty weird things.”

“To be honest, he really didn’t like those things,” JC chuckled. “He just tried to think of the weirdest things possible.

Rachel’s laughter echoed off the walls, warming JC’s heart. “That ass. I should of known. Was there anything he liked?”

“The fact that you remembered everything he said and searched for it all,” JC said truthfully. “We all did.”

“I’m glad. After that I felt bad if I showed up empty handed. I spoiled you guys. But I wanted to do something since you said that no one ever met you at the airport before. I wasn’t sure you’d be happy to see me.”

“Not happy?” JC repeated. “I was ecstatic coming down the terminal seeing you standing there. It was seeing you there waiting for me when I realized that I loved you.”

“You should have told me,” Rachel said, groping for his hand in the dark. She clasped his hand, entwining their fingers. “I thought I knew then too,” she said softly. “But… I mean we hadn’t been dating for very long and most of that time our relationship boiled down to letters and phone calls at odd hours.”

“After all the rushing around we did, I looked forward to being able to call you no matter how tired I was.”

Rachel giggled, “Explains the few times you fell asleep on the phone with me.”

JC blushed and for once was thankful of the darkness. “Like you never did that to me.”

A matching blush crept up Rachel’s neck as JC turned the tables on her. “Not my fault.”

“You falling asleep is not your fault?”

“No, it’s yours.” Rachel grinned.

“How in the world do you figure?”

“You forgot the time difference and called me. It was two in the morning, JC.”

“If I remember correctly,” JC said in her ear, grinning when he felt her shiver. “I more than made up for that.’’

“Five months later,” Rachel tilted her head when JC started nuzzling her ear. 

“I didn’t know there was a statue of limitations on apologizing,” he ran his nose over the shell of her ear, his breath whispering across her skin. “I did apologize; a ridiculous amount of times when I called you that night.”

“Mmm, you did.” She sighed closing her eyes. Pictures from earlier flashed in her mind and she froze. 

“Rachel?” JC questioned, pulling his head back. He damned the darkness now for not being able to read her face.

“You were kissing her JC.”

“No,” JC said firmly. He dropped her hand so he could cradle her face with both of his. He turned her face toward him, wishing her could stare into her eyes. “Believe me. I was not kissing her.”

“I believed that you would never do that to me. That I wouldn’t have to worry about something like this.”

“And you don’t. You don’t.” He repeated. “You can still believe that. I would never cheat on you. I would never kiss someone else. Even think about kissing or being with someone other than you.” His voice lowered. “I love you Rachel. I believe that you are my other half; the person that I am meant to spend the rest of my life with. I am so ridiculously in love with you it’s insane. If I keep going, I think I’m gonna break out into song.”

Rachel giggled softly. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think that sounded mysteriously close to a proposal.”

JC’s breath caught. His heart pounded and the skin on his thigh where the ring pressed against felt hot. Could it really be that easy? He dropped his hand and reached into his pocket. He curled his hand around the ring and pulled it out. Blood roared in his ears. He clasped her left hand with his right, his thumb brushed over the naked fingers. Maneuvering his left arm from around Rachel, he gripped the ring in his finger tips. He held his breath as he slowly slid the ring onto her left ring finger.

Rachel gasped, her head dropped to the darkness in front of her where their hands were. ‘Was that…’ she mind screamed. She raised her head to meet his eyes and cursed the darkness again when she was met with black. There was an added weight to her finger and with her thumb she was able to brush the underside of a ring nestled amongst her fingers. Tears threatened. “JC…”

Hearing the questioning tone scared him. He wanted to take back the seconds and never produce the ring. He wanted to laugh off her proposal inquiry. He could face thousands of fans on stage and answer the toughest questions during an interview but facing the one woman he loved with everything he had, who held the power to destroy him, left him scared.

His timing stunk. Before tonight, he would have bet everything he had, she’d say yes. But after the incident with Beth, he should have shelved the proposal until he was sure he had gotten back into Rachel’s good graces. Sure they shared a good moment earlier, but that didn’t mean things were truly okay in their relationship.

But it was out there. He couldn’t take it back or laugh it off. The only thing he could do was to go on and hope that she gave the answer he so desperately wanted. He tightened his hold on her hands. His heart lodged in his throat.

“I was gonna do this tonight,” he started. He heard her swift intake of breath. “I had everything planned but then…Beth happened. And then we got stuck in here. I’ve carried this ring for a couple months now waiting for the perfect opportunity to ask you.”

The tears that threatened to fall earlier, rolled down Rachel’s cheeks as she listened to JC’s beautiful words. He had a ring, he planned to propose. How she wished she could see the ring. She knew it had to be beautiful; gorgeous and something she would have picked out. It would be something she loved. When she dropped his hands, his words faltered. She cupped his face. Using her hands as a guide she found his lips with hers.

JC’s eyes closed and he wrapped his arms around Rachel, pulling her tighter to him. He felt her tears splash onto his cheeks. His mouth moved gently against hers, trying to show all the love he felt for her.

Rachel placed her forehead against his. Her hands still cradled his face and her thumbs caressed his cheeks, still smooth from an evening shave he did as he was getting ready for tonight. “Ask me,” she whispered.

The hand that held a grip on his heart loosened. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Rachel breathed pressing her lips to his again. “Yes, JC. Yes.” She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck as she held him tightly.

‘Thank you,’ JC’s mind shouted in relief as he held his fiancée in his arms. ‘Fiancée!’ “Really?” He couldn’t help but asking.

“Really,” Rachel chuckled lifting her head. “JC, I love you.” She actually felt him relax as tension left his body. “You don’t doubt that do you?”

JC shook his head. “No, but I was worried… I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that mad.”

“JC, I don’t think you noticed, which is surprising if you didn’t, but if she was any closer, she would have been inside you.” Rachel said dryly. “That didn’t want to make me do cartwheels down the hallway or anything.”

JC chuckled. “You do know that she was kissing me right? I wasn’t kissing her. I didn’t know she was there until it was too late.”

“I know,” Rachel sighed and she realized it was true. After the initial anger had faded, she wasn’t as mad about it anymore. It was still upsetting which she told him.

“You couldn’t have relayed that piece of information? I was sitting here thinking for sure we were done and trying to think of what I could do or say to change your mind.”

“Did you come up with anything good?”

“Well I’m not gonna tell you that,” JC poked her side, causing her to squirm against the tickles. “I’m gonna save it for another time when I mess up.”

“You planning on messing up?”

“Never. I don’t like it when you’re mad at me,” JC said solemnly.

“I don’t like being mad at you.” Rachel brushed her lips against his. “No more kissing anyone else.”

A grin grew on JC’s face. “You’re the only girl I plan on kissing for the rest of my life.” He threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her back to his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

“I spy…”

“Shut up Chris.” Three voices rang out in harmony.

“Well that was uncalled for,” Chris said and started tapping his fingers against the side of his shoe. He was just about to open his mouth and voice the fact that he had to use the bathroom when the lights flickered. Cheers rose up from the people around them as emergency lights kicked on, flooding the room with a dim glow.

"Hallelujah!" Justin exclaimed, scrambling to his feet.

"About time," Joey stood, grimacing as his knees cracked. He stretched, loosening up the muscles in his back before he held out his hand, helping Melissa to her feet.

"I think my butt's asleep," Melissa rubbed her hip.

"I'll wake it up," Joey murmured in her ear, placing his hands on her hips as he stood behind her.

"Down boy," Melissa said, swatting his hands away. "We need to find JC and Rachel."

"Where should we start looking?" Justin asked, half listening as a hotel employee spoke about how the storm knocked out the power in the city and crews were out working to restore it. The electric company hoped to have to lights back on in the next couple of hours. The backup generator was finally working allowing all emergency lights to work. The elevators were still down and would be done until the power was back on. To get to their rooms they had to use the stairs.

"We are working diligently to free the guests that have been trapped in the elevators as fast as we can..."

"My guess," Joey mused. "Is we should start with the elevators. I doubt Rachel would have ran out into the storm."

"How romantic would that have been?" Melissa daydreamed as she walked with the group from the ballroom toward the elevators. "Being outside in the rain listening to the main you love --"

"Plead for his life," Chris cut in.

"As he's crawling on his hands and knees," Justin added.

"Through puddles; the rocks cutting into his knees and the palms of his hands," Lance joined.

"Oh yeah, very romantic Mel," Joey teased.

"You guys all suck. Each and every last one of you," Melissa huffed. "I don't know why I hang out with y'all."

"Cause you love my big, hairy butt."

"That must be it," Melissa said as they came up to the elevators. A hotel employee was perched outside the doors, turning people away.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, Gentlemen; the elevators are out of service until the power comes back on," he said apologetic.

"We're actually looking for our friends. We lost them before the power went out and believe they might have been on the elevator going back to their room," Lance explained.

"They just couldn't wait, ya know," Joey grinned at the employee, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Stop that!" Melissa smacked her boyfriend in the stomach. "You'll have it spread all over the tabloids..."

"What? That JC and Rachel have sex?" Joey asked rubbing his stomach. Melissa hit hard. "I think they probably already know that by now."

"Don't mind him, Mel;" Justin said. "He just wants to win the bet."

"Damn right I do. That's an extra hundred and fifty!"

Melissa rolled her eyes. "You're a dumbass."

"Anyway," Lance rolled his eyes. "Do you know who is stuck in the elevators? We really need to find them?"

The hotel employee's eyes widen as he stared at the four men in front of him. "Oh man. You're friend wouldn't have happened to be chasing after a blonde in a blue dress?"

"Yes!" Justin nodded his head. "You seen them?"

The employee nodded his head. "A few minutes before the power went out. They came into the lobby; the blonde first. She was running toward the elevators. A few seconds later your friend came out. He was frantic, looking around. I took pity on him and pointed him in the girl's direction. I didn't even... when the power went out there was so much confusion, I had forgotten all about them." He turned to look at the closed set of doors behind him. In all there were four elevators in the small hallway. "I don't know which one they were on, or if they made it to their floor. But these three elevators are stuck," he pointed to the two in front of him and the one behind him to his left. The third, eight and twelfth floor. If your friends didn't make it off before the power went, they'd be on one of those floors. I'm sorry that I don't know which one they got in to."

"Don't worry about it," Justin said. "You've already helped us a lot." He turned to look at his friends. "Should we each take a floor?"

"I'll take the third," Chris volunteered. "My ass is not walking up twelve flights of stairs. No way."

"You're gonna have to," Lance said. "Our rooms are on the fourteenth floor." He grinned hearing the older man curse.

"Let's just stick together," Melissa said. "We'll go to the third floor, then eighth then twelfth. If they are stuck in one of those, we'll wait until they get them out and then go to our rooms."

"If they aren't in one of them?"

"Then we go to their room and hope they are in there."

*~*

When the elevator doors opened, JC and Rachel were met with five pairs of expectant eyes.

"No bloodshed?" Chris said peering hesitantly into the car. He looked at the floor and at the walls; even the ceiling got a look over. "Sort of disappointed."

"You expecting some?" JC stared at his friend, keeping his hand on Rachel's waist keeping her at his side.

"Not really," Chris shrugged. "Though I was hoping you'd be sporting a shiner. That's the least Rachel could have done."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Chris," Rachel said dryly. "No bloodshed. I didn't even slap him."

"Pity," Justin shook his head, a teasing glint in his blue eyes. "That would have been your chance to get all your aggression out."

"Knowing C, he would have stood there and let you."

"I wouldn't go that far," JC broke in; though it was probably true to some extent. He would have let Rachel work out her anger to a point. He was glad the power went out it definitely changed the course of their night. It certainly expedited their making up.

"Judging from the fact there is no bloodshed, JC's free of bruises -"

"That we can see," Joey interrupted Lance. "Rachel's smart. She'd know to hit where the bruises wouldn't be seen."

Lance rolled his eyes. "And the fact that they are standing with each other; you worked everything out?"

Rachel tilted her head up catching JC's gaze; his blue eyes sparkling. She slightly turned toward him wrapping her arm around his back, hugging him to her. They didn't say a word, just stared at each other.

"Oh God," Chris groaned. "They are back to that disgustingly happy bullshit. I'm gonna be sick." He turned around and pretending to puke, leaning a forearm against the wall.

"Knock it off," Justin shoved Chris playfully. "You know the world can't function if these two aren't together. Rivers start flowing backward. The sun rises in the west..."

"You're such a moron," Melissa rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "Sometimes I think I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Hey!" Rachel said drawing her eyes away from JC to stare at her best friend. "I take offense to that!"

"Well... surrounded by mostly idiots," Melissa amended.

"Thanks," Rachel frowned. "I think."

"Oh you know I love you!" Melissa pulled Rachel away from JC and into a hug. "How are you really? Ready to go kick that bitch's ass for pawing your man? Cause all you gotta do is say the word Rach and I'll be there with a shovel, tarp and an alibi."

"I'm not gonna need an alibi," Rachel chuckled. "She's not going to tear us apart," with those words her eyes met JC's and they shared a look. Her thumb rubbed the back of the ring on her finger. When the emergency lights had kicked on, she had been able to stare at the beautiful diamond JC had placed on her finger in the darkness.

"You need to do something about her JC," Lance said seriously. "She's gonna keep showing up like this and it's gonna get worse and worse."

"She's unstable, C," Joey spoke. "It all seems pretty harmless now but she won't always been harmless. She's gonna escalate and someone's gonna get hurt."

"And since she's in love with you, you know the person who's gonna get hurt," Chris said solemnly.

At Chris's words the group sobered. They all knew stories like this never got better. There were harmless stalkers that would show up where they were and snap pictures of them. Then there were stalkers who knew no personal boundaries; who thought one of the guys belonged to them.

"We'll have a group meeting tomorrow," JC said, taking Rachel's hand in his and pulled her back to him. When he threaded their fingers he felt the bite of the metal pressing against his finger. It was welcoming. He still couldn't believe Rachel still said yes after everything that had happened.

"We'll get Johnny there and Lonnie," Justin named off the rest of their security detail.

"Someone's letting her in to these events JC," Lance explained seeing JC's confused face. "We think one of the guys is doing it."

JC hated to think that a member of their own security team (the guys hired to keep them safe) was knowingly letting a woman who wanted cause problems between he and Rachel. What Chris said was true. He didn't fear for his safety. Beth wanted him, that was no question, but there was one person standing between her and that goal: Rachel. He squeezed Rachel's hand again before dropping it and wrapping an arm around her waist, holding her tightly to his side. Before long Beth would realize these little games she was playing was going to work and she would start resorting to something bigger, with drastic consequences. That scared him. "If one of them is letting her into these events, he's done." He wasn't playing around. Luckily the rest of the guys agreed with him.

"So you guys are good?" Joey asked looking at JC and Rachel. It was a useless question; anyone could see just how good Rachel and JC were.

"We're good," Rachel said with a smile, tightening her hand on JC's waist. She caught JC's gaze and saw the approval. "More than good," she looked at their friends gathered in front of them. "Great actually." She held up her left hand revealing the ring on her finger.

Melissa was the first to react; shrieking and pulling her friend into a choking hug. "He still went through with it! I was worried the night had been ruined and he'd wait another five years before proposing."

"You knew he was proposing?" Rachel pulled back looking at her friend. She noticed the guys weren't surprised either. They were all happy, laughing and joking with JC as they offered congratulations, but not surprised. "You all knew."

"Justin opened his big mouth," Chris grinned, pulling Rachel into a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks for stealing my thunder man," JC joked as he shook Justin's hand before pulling him into a one-armed hug. 

"I didn't mean too! Honest!" Justin said quickly. "It just came out."

"How about we take this to our rooms where we empty out the mini bar in JC's room and celebrate?" Joey grinned. 

"Shit," JC laughed. "I'm getting married; you know damn well I can't afford that shit now."

"Right," Joey laughed. He clapped JC on the back and nudged him toward the stairwell door. "We'll empty out Justin's."

"What? Why am I the one footing the bill now?"

"Because you're the baby and you do as we say." Chris grabbed Justin in a headlock and pulled him through the door to the stairs, giving him a noogie the whole time.

"Stop it you freak!" Justin said finally able to remove himself from Chris's clutches. He rubbed his hair, hoping to get it settled back down.

"Now you've done it," Lance laughed watching Justin as they started up the stairs. Luckily Rachel and JC had been trapped on the twelfth floor and their rooms were only on the fourteenth so they didn't have very many floors to climb. "I know how to settle this."

"How's that?" Rachel asked grabbing the front of her dress with one hand. She pulled it up so she could climb the stairs without stepping on the fabric. She felt JC behind her, his hand on the small of her back, waiting just in case she missed a step. She loved him.

"Whoever lost the bet pilfers up their mini bar contents."

"Bet?" JC asked, knowing he hadn't been a part of any bet between the guys. "What bet?"

"Yeah Joey," Melissa smirked. "What bet?"

"We bet on whether or not you guys had sex in the elevator...if that's where you guys were because we didn't know." Joey said as they opened the door and exited the stairwell on the fourteenth floor.

"You what!" Rachel shrieked.

"It was Joey's idea," Justin said quickly seeing JC's glare. "And for the record I said no."

"Same." Lance grinned.

"Definite no," Melissa told Rachel.

Rachel and JC turned their hard gazes on the two friends who had stayed silent.

Joey started fidgeting under his friend's glare.

"You're in trouble," Chris sing-songed.

"You said yes too, Fucker." Joey gave Chris a little shove. 

"I can't believe you made that bet," JC said as they broke off to their rooms.

Joey shrugged as he pulled keycard out of his wallet. "I bet on everything. As Chris had said, I hoped you guys were having a better time than we were. And what better way than having sex in an elevator when the security cameras didn't work?"

"Not helping," Melissa told Joey. When Joey got their door open, she gave him a shove inside. "Before he can stick his foot any further down his mouth." She grinned over her shoulder at them and gave them a small wave before the door shut.

"Fuck," Justin spat. "He didn't give us his fifty bucks! That fucker!"

"Maybe you should tell JC and Rachel what the other bet was," Chris grinned swiping his key card in his door. When the light flashed green he pushed it open but stayed in the hallway.

"What bet was that?" JC asked looking a Justin.

"I'll get that money later," Justin grinned and quickly went into his room.

"Pussy," Chris laughed, but he didn't bother to reveal the bet either and slipped into his room.

Rachel and JC turned their gaze to the only remaining member left. They stared at him expectantly.

"Since I didn't put my hat into this bet," Lance grinned more than willing to tell his friends. "Joey wondered if in the case you guys did break up and Joshel was no more, who would take your place?"

"There was never a chance of us breaking up," Rachel said looking at Lance.

"Take our place how?" JC asked slowly.

Lance grinned and opened his door. "Let's just say Justin put fifty down on Justel. Night," he waved and let the door close behind him leaving Rachel and JC in the hallway by themselves.

"I outta kick his ass," JC said shaking his head. "Justel."

"Never in a million years." Rachel said firmly, following JC into their room. When the door clicked shut she leaned back against it and quickly removed the high heels from her feet letting them drop to the floor. She sank her feet into the carpet happy to be out of the heels letting her eyes fall shut. She felt JC close to her and she opened her eyes meeting his blue ones. She wrapped her arms around JC's neck; his hands settled at her waist. "Should we tell them?"

JC grinned and stepped forward; he placed a leg between Rachel's bringing their bodies closer. "And give Joey and Chris the satisfaction of being right?" He brushed his lips against hers, smiling when she tried to deepen the kiss.

"We're not celebrating tonight, are we?" Rachel whispered, moaning softly as JC placed kisses on her neck.

"Oh yeah," JC said bringing his lips back to Rachel's. He teased them once more, his smile growing at the impatient noise she made. "But this is a private celebration."

"You know how you said I was the only girl you planned on kissing for the rest of your life?" She heard JC's hum in answer as he nuzzled the side of her head. She shivered feeling his breath over her ear. "You better put that statement into motion right now or else --"

JC swallowed the rest of her words when he closed his lips over hers. In the back of his mind he made sure to remember to collect the fifty from Justin. There was zero chance of Justel happening. 

Joshel was just fine.


End file.
